The invention concerned belongs to methods of social amusement, to be more precisely, it belongs to mass gambling games using dice to throw.
A mass amusement method is known, according to which players place their stakes on motley stake zones of the stake field with various-information marks, to be followed by rotating the roulette field with various-color sectors containing the same information marks, to determine the winner based on random occurrence of the playing index i.e. one of the 38 equal-probability numbers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,631).
A disadvantage of the known method seems to be rather low amusement value of the method concerned.
Besides, realizing the mass amusement method is known to call for rather sophisticated equipment to provide equal probability of gambling indices to cast. It limits the area of using the known method, i.e., it may be used only in specially equipped premises.
Also known is a mass amusement method taken as the prototype and including the users"" placing stakes on motley stake squares of the stake field with formed digital information marks, simultaneous throwing of a pair of dice with equal number of faces, to come to rest at random on a flat surface, scoring the winner based on random casting of two playing indices (U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,803).
A disadvantage of the known method is its rather low amusement value related to unequivocal correspondence of each randomly chosen playing indices with the digital information marks on the stake field.
The invention is based on the task to increase the entertaining ability of the mass amusement method concerned.
The mission can be accomplished by the fact that the mass amusement method consisting in players"" betting on the stake squares of the stake field with motley informational marks formed thereupon, random choice of random indices, based on which the winner is to be scored, according to the invention, an additional flat image of the stationary roulette field is formed to contain 36 main and one or two additional sectors, with each main sector containing random-sequence motley information marks similar to those placed on the stake squares of the stake field, as well as the images of the six-faced die marked with 1 to 6 spots, with the main sectors being divided into six main groups, with the first one containing the first image of the die face with one spot, the second group containing the first image of the die face with two dots, the thirdxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with three spots, the fourthxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with four spots, the fifthxe2x80x94the first image on the die face with five spots, and the sixthxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with six spots; and the second image of the die face in each group of the main sectors in formed as a sequence of the die face, beginning from the image of the die face with one spot and ending in the image of the face with six dots thereon, is so doing, the random playing indices are chosen by throwing at least one hexahedral die with each face marked starting from one to six spots, and the winner is scored basing on selection of two pairs of random gambling indices.
In doing so, the random playing indices are chosen by casting a hexahedral die four times running, with the first two consecutive throwings forming the first of the 36 possible combinations of the die""s face images depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, while the immediately consequent second two throwings yield the second of the 36 possible combinations of the die""s face images.
Besides, random playing indices may be selected by double simultaneous throwing of a pair of hexahedral dice differing in appearance, with the first casting of the pair of dice giving the first of the 36 possible combinations of the dice""s face images, depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, and the immediately consequent second simultaneous throwing giving the second of the 36 possible combinations of the die""s face images.
Another preferred example determines the random gambling indices are chosen by means of simultaneous throwing of four hexahedral dice differing in appearance; in so doing, by the previously chosen pair of dice they determine the first of the 36 possible combinations of the die""s faces images depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, and the remaining pair of dice determines the second of the 36 possible combinations of the die""s faces images.
It seems advisable to form additional sectors of the roulette field by depicting digital information marks xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d.
The advantage of the method proposed is that owing to the added formation of the flat image of the stationary roulette field with the man and additional sectors, formation in each sectors of two types of images (motley information marks and two images of the die""s face), as well as using as a means of choice two random gambling indices of at least one hexahedral die with varying number of spots, will complicate the process of determining the winner and, thus, increasing the amusement value of the method.